The Lies We Tell
by Lady Nuit
Summary: He never thought he would be this injured. He never thought he would meet someone that would have no real interest in him. He never knew that she would fall in love with him without knowing the name Uchiha. If only Terumi fell for him and not his alias.
1. Intrusion

**Author's Note: ** I do not own Naruto, as sad as it is. I own Mizu and that's about it oh and this storyline. Onward to the story I suppose.

_**~The Lies We Tell~**_

It was meant to happen. There is always one point in life when you decide that it's time to move on and leave the nest. For Terumi Mizu, this was no different. She looked down her balcony towards the coast and sighed at what she was leaving behind.

She pushed back and began to dress. She packed her bags full of weapons that she was force to take based on Mei's request, her clothing ranging from kunoichi gear to kimonos as well as her jars to collect her medicinal herbs.

She began to get ready for her long mission. She tied her brown hair back in a tall ponytail and clipped her bang to keep it from her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled slightly at what she saw. She was no longer the shy younger sister of the Mizukage, no she was now the jonin who was leaving everything behind to become a medic nin and make herbal medicines.

She rolled her eyes at the stupidity she was doing, but she no longer cared, she had so much more to do. She began to dress herself by beginning to wrap her chest pushing it down to make it more comfortable to move around during her trip. It was discomforting at first, but the more androgynous she looked the safer she was. She slipped on her short kimono that reached the top of her knees that had slits on the side allowing her quick movements if needed. She then slipped on her shorts, her short tight black that fit her like a second skin to cover her while she fought if necessary.

Lastly she looked in the mirror as she placed her Kiri band on her head showing her pride. As she slipped on her sash, she was ready to leave. Immedaitely after she was done dressing, she heard a knock.

"Come in" she heard.

She looked to see Terumi Mei walking in her room. She smiled at her sister in a shy smile, so unlike her character and tried to ignore her sister's sadness.

"Are you ready Mizu-hime?" she asked.

"As I'll ever be Mei" she said beginning to slip on her sandals.

Mei saw her younger sister, who she had raised as long as she could remember. She had to raise Mizu after the massacre in Kirigakure. They had to become strong after the Kiri gain the name of bloody mist and they did by training as hard as they could. Now as she saw her sister now sixteen, she could fight for herself and she was abandoning all she knew.

"Don't give me that look Mei" Mizu whispered trying to stop this.

Mei frowned and bit her lip, something both sisters did as habits. Mizu ignored the looks that Mei gave her as she began to pick up her items.

"Can't you wait till spring?" Mei asked following her baby sister as she began to head downstairs.

"Nope" Mizu said amused. "Summer is the best time to start the collecting process so by spring I can have the herbs that I might need I'll send them here to help the village."

Mei frowned even deeper as she figured out she wasn't going to convince her to stay.

"But-"

"But nothing Mei, I'm ready to leave now stop whining" Mizu said with the air of finality.

Mei nodded and helped her with her last baggage.

"I wish you could stay longer Mizu, you barely turned sixteen, just wait a little-" Mei stopped as Mizu was getting red from anger.

"Fine fine" she said reluctantly. "You win Mizu-hime"

Mizu smiled and wrapped her arms around her older sister.

"Imagine that when you get married you'll want to have this all to yourself with no brat like me to interrupt you" she said smiling.

Mei couldn't help but smile at it and nodded.

"Fine fine, but come often to visit?"Mei whispered.

Mizu nodded and held her close. As the doors opened, they saw that the villagers waited to her departure. She took in a shaky breath and began to place her items in the horse pulled cart to which would be taking her to the boat.

She turned to face her sister and embraced her once more, smiling bravely at her. Mei was already blubbering, but she stayed strong considering her people were watching her. Mizu winked as she climbed onto the cart and waved goodbye to her sister.

As the cart began to go outside the gates, she turned to see her world getting farther and farther away as she went into the unknown.

**First year…**

Mizu opened her door as she took in the sun of the spring morning. She smiled taking in the quiet of nature of it all. She was a year older and she hadn't returned to her village even though she had promised.

She pulled up her longer hair and sighed thinking that one of these days she had to get a haircut, but shook it of thinking that there were more important things to do. She smiled slightly and grabbed her basket and headed off to the woods to collect the herbs she had been growing.

The year that had just passed what nothing too exciting but it was what she needed. Years before during the bloody nin era she had fought most of her life gaining scars physically not to mention emotionally. She liked the mainland because the temperature was different from her islands and it helped the herbs grow.

She smiled as the Sakura trees were in full bloom, this season was one of her favorites and she took advantage of all the mornings. She bent down and began to pick the herbs that were ready to be made into salves. She smiled softly at how she once feared doing this on her own and shook her head in amusement at the stupidity of it all.

She decided that she needed to go towards the lake to take a bath. She looked around and smiled brightly as she saw the clearing of the lake. She let her hair down and threw her layers to just jump into the lake. She began to dance around in the water practicing the water jutsu she had not used in a while; she didn't want to lose her techniques. Unbeknown to her, as she did dance around relaxing, she was oblivious to the fact that there was a group who were carrying a very injured male in their grasp.

"Where do we take him?" Karin said scared "He might die!"

She tried not to cry as she saw a very bloody Sasuke in the arms of Jūgo who looked saddened as well. Their interruption of the Kage meeting wasn't smart at all, on the contrary it brought their near extinction. Karin tried to get ahold of herself, she had to be the brains of the group, or so she thought.

"Hey, get over here, there's a cabin here" Suigetsu said.

He was being the most logical one of the three, and ignored the pain of seeing his dear friends with such levels of pain. He jumped to the tree branch to look into the window to see an empty cabin that was abandoned or only a while as he could tell from the stew being boiled.

"Is it safe?" she asked tentatively.

Suigetsu looked at her incredulously.

"He's dying and anywhere is better than moving him around baka!" he hissed.

Jūgo walked towards the entrance and was stopped by Karin who signaled Suigetsu to check if it was unlocked and or trapped. He did as told and he turned the doorknob only to find it unlocked and no traps aside.

"Get in here" he hissed.

They rushed inside and closed the door. As they noticed their surroundings they saw levels and levels of cabins covered from wall to wall in salves. They thought that Kami was helping them somehow the only problem was that they didn't know which to use.

"Do we use this one?" Suigetsu lifted a random salve.

"You don't know which one to use!" she yelled. "It might kill him!"

Jūgo sighed and had carried Sasuke upstairs to see a bed and he immediately placed Sasuke down only to hear a faint moan from Sasuke's lips.

"It'll be alright my friends" he whispered.

As he went downstairs to try and help them, only to find them arguing over which salve to use. He sighed and walks towards them and stopped them from arguing.

"Have you noticed all these salves?" he asked.

They nodded at him stupidly.

"Well…..why not wait for the person to aid Sasuke" he said at them.

Karin nodded and wiped some tears. Suigetsu began to look around to learn more from the person. He noticed a few trinkets around the home, just like a few weapons in a chest and a headband to see Kiri engraved elegantly on the metal. He noticed that the ribbon was a slight lighter color and that it was female.

Mizu was oblivious to was going on in her home. She had let her hair dry on the way home by letting it fall down her back. Her basket not only held her herbs but some wet clothing. She hummed along not knowing that the home was invaded by criminals.

As Suigetsu looked from the window, he saw a girl walking their direction. He noticed that she carried no weapons but in fact herbs in the basket. He turned to face Jūgo who sat down somewhat tired while Karin was upstairs crying over Sasuke.

They didn't know whether to attack her or not, so they decided to hide, they rushed upstairs and pulled Karin into the closet to hide.

Mizu opened the door and sighed as her stew smelled ready. She closed the door behind her and dropped her basket on the side. She looked up immediately as she felt an awkward shift in chakra in the home. She walked upstairs tentatively only to find an injured Sasuke in her home.

She was wide eyed and walked towards the bed, _her_ bed she corrected herself. She sat on the side of the bed and began to study him. He was gorgeous. Those were the first thoughts in her mind. His dark raven hair contradicted his very pale skin. She could tell that he had thin lips that were interesting enough in a frown. She frowned in return and lifted her finger to wipe some blood from his forehead.

"Who are you?" she whispered to him as if he could answer.

"Kenichi" someone answered.

She jumped up to see Karin, Suigetsu and Jūgo staring at her curiously.

"E-excuse me?" she asked.

"His name is Kenichi" Suigetsu said smoothly. "Kenichi Hōzuki"

They had planned that the Uchiha name was too famous to let out, thus they created an alias for the injured Sasuke. Mizu nodded and finally found her voice once more, no longer stuttering.

"And you're here for?"

"Aid him" Karin ordered.

"Please" Jūgo added.

She looked down to see Sasuke and knew she had to do something and she didn't have enough time.

"Okay, I'll be right back" she whispered.

She got up and ran downstairs and in a few minutes returned with a little bottle of clear liquid, a large bowl of water and two cloths. She closed her eyes, ignoring their stares and began to concentrate her chakra toward his chest. She took in slow deep breaths trying to not lose enough chakra to faint and to let it at an appropriate amount to allow the body to take it slowly and at a pace.

She didn't notice the looks of curiosity from Suigetsu and Jūgo, and the glare that Karin had for letting the girl to get near Sasuke. She didn't understand that luck had to bring them to the cabin of a female.

Meanwhile, Mizu's cheeks were becoming pink from the excess of energy being released. Her hands glowed bright blue as she released it and they got stronger, till it stopped immediately. She looked pale all of a sudden and gripped the bed tightly.

"Are you alright?" Suigetsu asked.

She opened her eyes slowly and nodded.

"Yes…" she whispered "Just couldn't heal his outer cuts, he's too injured."

They all frowned.

"Will he be okay?" Karin asked scared.

"Yes, I managed to heal his internal injuries, but the external are not the ones it was too much chakra" she said tired.

She got up somewhat tired and she began to fix his external injuries. She dipped one cloth in water and began to wipe his cheeks taking away the blood that slid down his face and she looked at cuts on his forehead. She tilted her head and felt some pity to whoever this Kenichi was. She knew that he had more injuries down his chest and she sighed knowing what she had to do. She was glad that she was studying as a medical-ninja very long because it helped her aid this stranger. She then began to tug at his belt which caused an outburst from the woman.

"What are you doing?" Karin hissed.

Mizu turned to look at her impassively.

"Healing him" she said. "He has more wounds down his chest and on his legs."

Karin was about to protest when Mizu lifted her hand to silence her.

"I need to work in a quiet atmosphere so could you please wait downstairs" she said softly. "Help yourself with the food, just please let me work."

Suigetsu and Jūgo nodded, and before Karin was about to cause a fit, they tugged her out and closed the door behind them. Mizu sighed in relief and turned to face Sasuke and once more took off his kimono outfit. She slid his hands out of his top and tugged his pants down leaving him in his black shorts that lay under the bottom.

She began to wipe all the injuries and noticed just how hurt he truly was. His internal were one thing, but as his externals were disinfected she bit her lip wondering just what had occurred. She would have never known that they were fighting her sister but a day ago.

"What did you do?" she whispered.

As she finished cleaning him, she dipped the other cloth into the bottle of alcohol. Part of her was glad that he was unconscious because it lessened the feel of stinging. She disinfected the cut and she began to place bandages around his chest. She wrapped his arms, then legs and lastly his forehead.

As she checked their tightness, she did not notice the patient becoming conscious.

Sasuke felt his senses beginning to function and he began to hear someone pitter-pattering around. He began to think of who it was, but if he was male, it would be neither Jugo or Suigetsu for they didn't talk with one another. He heard a soft voice humming and he knew it was a girl. She was by no means Karin considering she would be clinging to him. For a second he thought she was Sakura, since her felt a surge of chakra towards him.

He was going to open his mouth, but nothing came out. He felt a hand touching his cheek and he forced himself not to tense. He felt her warm thin fingers on his chin and inwardly glared.

'_How dare you touch me?' _he thought furiously.

That is until she pushed a strand of hair to the side and heard her sigh.

"I hope you get better Kenichi, at least that's what your friends and I want you to" she said smiling softly.

He tried to open his eyes as she was studying his bandage around his forehead. He noticed blearily a pair of warm brown eyes smiling down at him.

"Get some rest Kenichi" she whispered. "I'll tell your friends you're okay"

As she pulled back from him an as she did, his dark eyes closed immediately falling into a deep slumber. Unbeknown to him, those brown eyes would be seared into his mind forever.


	2. Greetings

**Author's note: **Thanks for the alerts and favorites for the first chapter. Anyways onward with the story and remember this is AU.

**~The Lies We Tell~**

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

Mizu walked down the stairs tired after her chakra release. She just needed some stew and settle with her unexpected guests as to what will happen to their friend and how they even got him that injured in the first place.

She entered the living room to see the three teenagers waiting for her intently not even grabbing the food offered by her. As they heard some footsteps, they looked up at her quickly to see her wiping her hands in the cloth somewhat distracted.

"How is he?" Karin asked somewhat nervous.

She let out a slight smile.

"He's resting" she said.

Before she could continue the red haired girl began to rush upstairs, only to stop once Mizu commented.

"It's better to let him rest" she said. "He's very exhausted."

She was tugged by a quiet Jūgo who looked unnerved by the comment. She hated to admit it, but he had noticed that she wasn't the only one to care. Jūgo looked crushed as he saw that the only hope to actually being able to keep control of his temper as being crushed. Suigetsu saw his pal and the first person he cared about after his brother was dying. Mizu bit her lip at how uncomfortable she felt.

"You know" she said softly. "I cured all his internal injuries and all that's healing is his external cuts. I don't really know the side effects of the injuries so far, but we will know after he does wake up."

They looked at her and wondered just in whose house they were in.

"We're sorry for being rude" Jūgo said attempting a smile.

Mizu let out a tiny smile and shrugged.

"It's fine, an injured comrade is enough to forget such manners" she replied.

She walked over and began to take out four plates. She wasn't going to be rude but she did feel a slight ill ease at having strangers at her home. She plated them some stew and placed them in front of each of them.

"Eat" she said as they stared at her incredulously. "I will check your own health after you have some food in you all"

They nodded and ate the stew somewhat nervously. They didn't know her, at least two of the three didn't. Karin looked over a Jūgo who looked deep in thought, while Suigetsu's eyes were on Mizu as he was thinking.

"Hey," he began. "Don't I know you girl?"

Mizu looked up to stare at the shark looking boy and his purple eyes inspecting her expression. She stared in return and took a spoonful of stew. The trio stared at her and then she lifted her napkin to wipe her lips.

"I wouldn't know, but seeing your canine's I believe you are from my village ne?"

He nodded staring at her not saying anything to cut into her. She was trying to remember where to see him

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did" she finished.

"What's your name?" Karin asked interrupting them.

"What are all yours?" she asked.

Karin lifted her brow and glared.

"Why should I?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Mizu replied.

"Karin" Jūgo said. "Her name is Karin. I'm Jūgo."

She smiled and nodded their direction.

"I'm Suigetsu" he said.

She nodded.

"I know." she said.

She saw them expecting them to say her name and she let out a small smile.

"Mizu" she said.

"Just Mizu?" Karin asked.

"Yes, as you are just Karin, I am just Mizu" she replied

"Terumi" Suigetsu added.

She blinked and turned to look at him. He let out a small smirk and looked at her, his little sharp fang smirking at her playfully. He had finally remembered her; she was the little girl who was always being tugged by her sister now the Mizukage during the bloody nin.

"Maybe" she said with a smirk in return.

"Terumi…" Karin repeated.

'_Irony, we run from a Terumi, just to stay in a home of a Terumi'_ Karin thought.

Mizu shrugged and picked up their finished bowls.

"Now, you are all welcome to stay" she said. "I won't poke for many answers; well…I will try not to. The less I know the better we will be."

"Agreed, and we will try the same towards you" Jūgo said.

"Good, now could you please allow me to heal you?" she asked.

They nodded agreeing to her suggestion because the faster they healed the faster they would leave. Jūgo allowed her to heal him first considering he needed to release some stress. He removed his shirt and allowed her to study his chest. He looked away ignoring her almost completely as her hands began to warm his chest as the chakra was being used to check his chakra system.

"No major internal injuries, easily curable and some cuts and bruises." She muttered to herself.

She got up and picked up a salve. She pulled her hair back and began to apply the simple salves on the cuts, making it sting slightly.

"May I ask you a favor?" he asked.

She blinked and nodded somewhat unsure.

"Could you…..check my head?" he asked "I've-"

"No need to explain" she said trying to stop him from being frustrated.

Her hands began to glow and she began to check his vitals. She closed her eyes trying to figure out what he meant by examining his head. She wouldn't question him, but instead she tried to see what was wrong. She sighed and her hands stopped glowing. Before he could say anything, she walked over to take out a mint salve and rubbed it on his temples to relax him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see anything wrong." She said. "Mint always is a relaxing and I find it good for head ache and stress"

Jūgo nodded somewhat resigned but thanked her silently. She patted his shoulder ignoring his slight wince at contact and she walked toward Suigetsu who waited by snooping.

As Mizu found him, he was hand her old headband in one hand, and a picture frame containing a picture of her and her sister smiling brightly at the camera. She sighed seeing him being so nosy.

"Must you really snoop?" she asked.

Suigetsu lifted his head and nodded amused.

"I suppose I do" he said.

She rolled her eyes and he did as Jūgo had done before only sitting himself down. Unlike Jūgo, he stared at her like a hawk at his prey and she ignored it, not wanting to feel uncomfortable. He smirked as she checked him over quickly and she handed him the salve.

"No rubbing?" he asked.

"None" she replied blushing in annoyance.

He snickered as she bothered her; she was going to be fun to toy with during their stay here. He trailed her as she walked towards an annoyed Karin.

"May I-" Mizu began.

"No, just hand me something, I'm not too injured" she said.

Mizu sighed and handed her the salve.

"I hope that you aren't so cold to me later on" she commented as she began to head upstairs.

"Don't put your money on it" she heard Karin say.

Mizu sighed and began to take out blankets she had brought with her on her second trip from the village. She opened the spare room and began to fix for them to sleep. She didn't know she would ever get guests and they had to get used to sharing as she did them being there. She left the blankets and couldn't help but head towards her own bedroom, or Kenichi's bedroom, to check on him.

As she opened the door, she noticed that the bed was empty. She walked into the bedroom only to hear the door close and a kunai to her neck. She tensed and she met a pair of black eyes at the corner of her eye. She frowned and decided not to attack, he was too weak anyways, she knew after all she had cured him.

"You're too weak to be standing up" she whispered.

Silence loomed over the room and she felt the kunai no closer than it was before. She too short breaths and she forced herself not to let her temper flare.

"Don't make me hurt you" she whispered. "You're not strong enough to do this"

She felt the kunai against her neck, closer than it was before. Her chest was rising faster and she closed her eyes trying to control her anger.

"I'm-" she began.

"Where am I?" he rasped out, his throat dry.

He was breathing heavily, she could tell from the air being blown against her ear. She felt the kunai drop, making noise on the wooden floor. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist to keep him up as he began to wobble.

Sasuke meanwhile was frustrated beyond belief. He was absolutely worn out! He had barely stood up, and it had taken him around two hours to get up successfully and reach the door. He waited around ten minutes till the girl he had seen before had entered once more. He had used up most of his strength to hold the kunai against her throat; her reaction just wasn't what he was expecting. She was absolutely calm and she began to speak reason to him. He was angered when he was called weak from her; from this little brat! She was barely tall enough and yet he was being mocked for being weak. He hated himself once he talked and sounded as if he was barely learning to talk. He was so tired from just talking.

As he felt her arms around him, he just let himself rest against her. He felt her wobble and as he was lead from the bed, he allowed it, not wanting to fight it. His eyes were heavy and he was just tired. She had struggled and wobbled taking him towards the bed. He tried to be of help, but there was no strength in him, he let her drop him as carefully as possible and she sighed.

"Stay here" she said.

He glared at her for making such a stupid comment and he followed her. He saw her scurry to the side of the room to get him a glass of water. As she returned to his side, he saw her lift his top half to let him drink water.

"Drink" she said in an order.

He looked up at her and saw her staring at him. As he did as asked, and began to drink the water, until water was handed to him he noticed just how thirsty he truly was.

"More" he groaned as the glass was empty.

She nodded and she handed him another glass of water which he drank eagerly. He noticed her staring at him, but it wasn't one that he had seen from a female before. Her eyes were disconnected from emotions, it wasn't one of lust, nor one of love it was disconnected. As he pulled back, signaling that he didn't want anymore and she nodded placing it on the side. Before she could utter anything, he interrupted her.

"Where am I?" he rasped.

She simply smiled. It was the first expression he had seen from her since the other day. That smile and those eyes simply stared at him for a while. Before he could say anything he noticed that her hands were glowing and she was reading his chakra system. She blinked and sighed.

"You're at my house Kenichi-san" she said softly.

Before he could even understand the reason why she was calling him 'Kenichi' she continued.

"Your friends brought you here while I was gone and they told me about you." She said.

Then he understood. His team was smarter than he gave them credit for; they had created an alias and he knew that he would be safe in the home. He nodded and continued to let her talk.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable" she said as she uncapped the salve and began to unwrap the bandages. He looked at her as she detached herself from it all as she stared at his naked chest. He felt somewhat ruffled that she wasn't blushing or trying to hit on him, but he shook it off thinking it was better.

"Mizu" she said softly.

"What?" he asked.

"My name's Mizu" she said smiling slightly.

"Tch" was his reply.

He saw her smile disappear and she began to place the burning salve on his chest. He hissed lightly and he glared as she smirked at his pain. He saw her lift her heard and saw amusement in her eyes.

"It might sting a bit" she said casually.

"Don't feel it" he said through gritted teeth.

"Good man" she said and pressed the cloth slightly harder than necessary because of his rudeness.

As she was done she wrapped new bandages around his midriff and he wondered why she didn't ask any questions about them. He appreciated it and let her touch him, only to an extent; the moment she would become inappropriate he would cut her off immediately.

"All done" she said.

She got up impassively and began to walk to the door.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

She stopped for a second and turned to him.

"I don't know….might be kindness…..might be pity" she said shrugging. "Let's not dwell on that; I'll call your friends to come and visit you."

As she closed the door behind him, he glared at the door. The word just slipped out of her mouth, _pity_. He hated that word and what emotions were behind it. Sasuke simply rested on the bed and waited for his comrades to arrive, they had much to discuss.


	3. Dreams

_**~The Lies We Tell~**_

_**Chapter 3: Dreams**_

_It was dark, he was used to the dark. It was consuming all the part of him, so far that he forgot what light truly was sometimes. He saw the blackened sky, the dead glass and the cold wind hitting his face. He didn't feel cold, he was already cold, and nothing could ever warm him up. _

_He had a feeling that he needed to walk towards the lonely empty road ahead of him. He looked around seeing nothing in the sky, that is until he saw it. He had to be imagining things, but no, right over him had a crow flown over. _

_He took out his sword and began to chase that bird. He hated crows, hated them since the moment that he learned of Itachi. It couldn't be Itachi, he was dead. _

"_He's dead" he whispered to himself as he ran after it._

_As he reached the end of a cliff, he saw the crow disappear and he stayed still, hearing his surroundings. He heard a branch crack and he immediately turned towards that direction. There was the crow; that damned crow._

"_Itachi" he hissed._

_The crow cawed and began to shift shape towards his human form. Sasuke took out his sword and glared at him, with pure loathing in his gaze. He was angered and frightened, but held hate over anything in his expression._

"_Angry baby brother?" Itachi asked. _

_Sasuke stepped forward, only to be stopped by some unknown force. He tugged himself and failed to move even an inch closer to Itachi._

"_Shut up traitor" Sasuke replied._

"_Tsk tsk, you're so emotionally unstable" Itachi droned out._

" _No more than you, bastard." Sasuke called out._

_Itachi chuckled and Sasuke felt a small shiver down his spine. That was his brother, his voice, his tone it was exactly like him. His clothing was different, he was all in black, but he had a red cloak. It was no longer the Akatsuki cloak with the red clouds, but instead it was a blood red cloak._

"_Oh is that right Sasuke?" Itachi drawled drawing Sasuke out of his stupor. _

"_Yes it's right traitor. I didn't kill my family" Sasuke hissed tone showing obvious resentment._

_Sasuke stared at the most heartless person he ever knew. That bastard, that traitor had killed their family._

'_No' Sasuke thought, 'My family.'_

_He noticed just how Itachi had changed, now he openly showed one emotion that he knew too well: annoyance. Itachi just sprouted out the pent up anger and loathing feeling that Sasuke felt and he saw nothing but hate. _

_Sasuke was surprised when Itachi's mouth didn't sprout out some condescending insult, on the contrary, it was one of the coldest tones he had ever heard._

"_You know nothing of that" it was so assured._

"_You, are a cold, heartless murdering bastard" Sasuke replied as quick as a heartbeat._

"_Sasuke, you baka, don't you ever think? You think I'm not haunted by what I did? That I have no regrets?" Itachi shook his head. _

"_You? Regret it? I had no idea you had feelings, darling brother" He finished with sarcasm._

"_You would not be human if you didn't regret something like that" Itachi answered._

"_You aren't human! You cause nothing but pain that isn't a human" Sasuke yelled bawling up his hands._

"_Perhaps, but you choose to feel nothing but loathing and hate, thus you are becoming like me?" Itachi whispered._

"_How dare you I-" Sasuke was then interrupted._

"_Itachi-koi don't say that" A soft voice said._

_Sasuke saw Itachi's body relax, something almost unheard of and it turned away from him. His eyes flashed in anger, there before him was a female. This woman was calming Itachi down, he was the lover that many whispered about. _

_How dare he let that woman live while his family was killed. He couldn't see her clearly, but her frame was scene. She was tall, lean and obvious had something to do with Itachi's calmness._

"_How dare you let that bitch live?" Sasuke whispered._

_Itachi froze and turned to face him his gaze matching Sasuke's. _

"_So much for breaking bonds right brother!" Sasuke hissed. "You kept that thing alive!"_

_Itachi turned on his Sharingan but was stopped as Sasuke saw two pale hands wrap themselves around Itachi's wrist. She had so much power over him that it made Sasuke's blood boil. _

"_You never broke your bonds either!" Itachi replied. "They didn't manner, they deserved to die!"_

_Sasuke hands began to shake in anger and he glared angrily at the pair. He despised that woman, that creature and that that, he couldn't even think of anything._

"_I broke my bonds" he whispered._

_Itachi's lips twitched and shook his head._

"_You haven't you idiot" Itachi replied._

"_What are you talking about?" he asked._

"_What about her?" Itachi asked._

_Sasuke looked confused but turned to see another figure. It was shaded by the darkened skies, but he did notice her figure. She was short, and had a curvy lithe figure, her face was hidden, but her posture showed weakness and nervousness. _

"_You want to break all bonds Sasuke?" she whispered. _

_He glared at her, feeling something that wasn't normal for him. He was vulnerable to her, subconsciously he was succumbing to her._

"_Beware young girl, he likes to turn on the ones he loves" Itachi called out to her. _

_Sasuke turned to face the girl who was shaking as if crying. Who the hell was she?_

"_If you want to succeed with him, then break all the bonds…including me" she whispered._

_He wanted to know who she was, and he turned on his Sharingan, suddenly all shifted and he was tugged out from his dream in one fell swoop._

"Kenichi" he heard someone whisper."Kenichi"

As he was being shaken, he immediately opened his eyes and attacked the unsuspecting woman with Sharingan. He covered his head in pain, groaned and crying out in pain as it burned using his Kekkei Genkai.

He heard shuffling in the room and opened his eyes once more. He saw nothing but darkness and he was sure his eyes were bleeding.

"Oh hell" He heard Suigetsu said. "Way to go, you hurt the medic"

Sasuke could merely groan and immediately felt him being pulled by Karin. He knew it was Karin, she smelled too sweet, he hated sweets. He heard the shuffling of Suigetsu who had picked up the body and was shaking her awake.

"How powerful was it?" he asked Sasuke.

"I don't know" he groaned. "Make the pain go away!"

Karin was kissing his forehead and he was struggling to get away from her. Suddenly he heard everything to quiet as a small moan was heard.

"Hey squirt you alright?" He heard Suigetsu said.

"Kami what happened?" he heard her whisper.

That kunoichi, who was aiding him before, was apparently the person who he had paralyzed.

"You hit your head" Suigetsu said.

He didn't know what was going on, but he heard her walk closer. Before he could protest he felt another pair of hands on his cheeks.

"Please move your hands" she whispered.

Her voice wasn't as worried as Karin's nor was it practically hysterical. He did ask asked and felt her wiping the blood.

"You can't see at all?" she asked.

"Hn" he replied.

"That means no" Suigetsu replied.

Mizu nodded and turned to face him once more. Her hands glowed and she began to read the chakra behind his eyes. There were so many chakra locks and a ball of chakra in the area of his eyes. She had no choice but to close them off completely. She had locked his Kekkei Genkai.

"What did you do!" Karin yelled reading the chakra.

"I've locked his chakra system" she replied annoyed. "His body is trying to release it all at once causing his blindness. What is his Kekkei Genkai" she asked.

"You don't need to know" Juugo called out.

She frowned but wouldn't push it. She instead began to wrap his head, covering his eyes to stop the bleeding, and to force him not to open the eyes.

"What have you done?" Sasuke said finally saying it directly to her.

He was so disoriented without the lack of vision, but his other senses were sharper. He began to smell her scent and he relaxed slightly. She wasn't sweet smelling, instead her scent was more like rain. He believed that it was more like nature.

"Your chakra system is blocked so it can replenish itself." She explained.

Her head was pounding and she winced slightly. What the hell had happened? She shook her head knowing that the first person was that mattered was the patient.

"I'm blind?" he hissed.

He sat up and winced once more feeling his head pounding.

"Temporarily" she whispered.

He felt her lean closer and felt her caress his cheek.

"It'll be fine, just you can't use your eyes for a while, whatever that Kekkei Genkai is, okay Kenichi?" she asked.

He nodded and noticed that he was getting used to hearing this girl talk to him.

As he felt people shuffle around, he felt her move back and was surrounding by the super sweet smell of Karin. She kissed his forehead and he grunted in annoyance.

"I can give him some chakra" Karin told Mizu.

"Still, he needs to replenish his body physically before getting that high amount of chakra again" was her response.

He then heard a thump and shuffling once more.

"Shit" Suigetsu said. "I better go put her down, she's still weak from your attack"

"Guest bedroom it is" Juggo replied.

"I'll stay with Sasuke" Karin said.

No one protested and Sasuke was just too tired to fight it. He heard the door close and he was there alone in his thoughts.

"Karin?" he called out.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Who's?" she asked in return.

"The kunoichi"

" Oh her name's Mizu. I don't like her" Karin replied.

"Hn"

Sasuke ignored Karin for the while. He was thinking of that dream and those women. Itachi's wanton woman, and the shadowy figure. He knew that it was a bad omen.


End file.
